She is Aurora
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dialah Aurora—Aurora yang sebenarnya.


Hari yang menyenangkan kala itu. Moors kembali hidup; bunga bermekaran dan langit terlihat begitu cerahnya. Tanpa mengurangi kebahagiaan yang tengah berlangsung, para penduduk Moors bahkan mendapatkan seorang ratu sebagai penguasa mereka.

Bukan—bukan sang peri terkuat. Bukan Maleficent-lah yang menjadi ratu mereka. Meskipun kala itu, kedua sayap cokelatnya telah kembali, Maleficent memilih untuk menyerahkan hak kepemimpinan Moors pada makhluk lain. Makhluk yang telah berhasil mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur beberapa tahun silam dan merekatkannya kembali, lalu merebutnya sedemikian rupa hingga dendam lama terlupa.

* * *

 **SHE IS AURORA**

 ** _Standard disclaimer applied_** **. 2014: Maleficent (c) Walt Disney Pictures.**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

* * *

Dialah Aurora, putri yang terberkati. Putri yang kecantikannya tiada tara dan selalu tersenyum gembira. Demikian berkat dari para peri berisik—Flittle, Knotgrass, dan Thistlewhist—menjadi nyata adanya.

Dialah Aurora. Putri dari sang pengkhianat—King Stefan.

Pada dasarnya, Maleficent bukan peri yang jahat. Dia memang sempat mengutuk Aurora, tetapi itu karena ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang pernah menawarkan cinta sejati padanya. Nyatanya, cinta sejati itu hanyalah omong kosong yang kalah oleh ambisi. Semu; imajinasi

Namun, enam belas tahun yang ia lewatkan bersama Aurora berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan pada akhirnya, Maleficent-lah yang berbalik menjadi penolong bagi Aurora. Sebutan peri pelindung yang sejak awal melekat padanya akan tetap demikian adanya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Semua berjalan sebagaimana semestinya. Akhir kisah yang bahagia.

Hanya ... satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dalam benak Phillip—sang pangeran yang menjadi _love interest_ dari seorang Aurora hingga ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyaksikan pelantikan Aurora di Moors.

"Tidakkah kau merasa sedih?" Phillip bertanya ketika mereka hanya berdua saja, di tepian sungai jernih tempat para peri sering bermain dengan riak air.

Aurora menoleh. Senyumnya tak juga hilang.

Philip menaikkan alisnya—berusaha sopan, ia pun membalas senyum Aurora.

"Ayahmu baru saja meninggal ... tapi sejauh penglihatanku, kau sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan." Ragu-ragu, sang pangeran menambahkan, "Kau bahkan tidak menangis untuknya."

"Oh," jawab Aurora tenang. Ia kemudian memainkan kakinya, menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan hingga percikan air mengenai salah satu peri. "Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Aku tidak mengenalnya—aku tidak mengenal sosok seorang ayah."

" _Well_ ..."

"'Kau mirip ibumu,' hanya itu kata-kata terakhir ayah padaku. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat senang saat aku datang. Dia malah langsung mengurungku," kenang Aurora sambil tertawa sekadarnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa sedih dan menangisi kepergian orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengisi hidupku?"

Phillip mengernyitkan alis. Ini di luar dugaannya. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Aurora cukup masuk akal. Lagi pula ...

"Lagi pula, aku diberkati semenjak aku lahir—" Aurora mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu peri yang berpakaian serba biru, "—agar aku selalu bahagia dalam hidupku dan tidak pernah merasa sedih."

Arah pandang Phillip yang semula mengikuti arah pandang Aurora, kini kembali pada gadis berambut ikal keemasan yang tengah mengenakan mahkota dari ranting dan dedaunan khas Moors tersebut. Ia bukan tidak pernah mendengar kabar burung mengenai putri raja yang terberkati dan kemudian menanggung kutukan. Tapi ... itukah penyebab Aurora tidak merasa sedih-bahkan waktu ayah kandungnya sendiri meninggal?

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa merasa sedih ... sama sekali?"

Aurora menggeleng. "Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu." Mata Aurora mendadak menerawang. "Saat aku berpikir bahwa peri pelindungkulah yang sudah mengutukku, aku merasa dikhianati. Aku kesal—aku sangat sedih. Sampai aku tahu alasan mengapa peri pelindungku tersebut berbuat demikian. Ia tidak salah."

"Kalau begitu ..."

"Tetapi aku _tidak akan_ merasa sedih untuk orang yang tidak 'kukenal'. Aku bahkan bisa membenci orang yang membohongiku, mengkhianatiku ... menyakitiku." Aurora mendadak berdiri dan mendelik ke arah Phillip. "Setelah aku mengetahui kenyataannya, aku hanyalah anak dari seorang King Stefan—sang pengkhianat. Aku tidak memiliki kebaikan hati itu."

Phillip ikut berdiri. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Aurora.

" _Hmph_ ," sambung Aurora sambil melihat ke arah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Phillip, "tampaknya ada peri yang lupa memberikan berkatnya padaku—berkat agar aku memiliki kebaikan hati." Aurora kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Phillip. Tatapannya begitu polos dan kekanakan. "Apa kau menjadi kecewa padaku yang tidak menangisi kematian ayahku sendiri? Kecewa padaku yang tidak baik hati ini?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau adalah makhluk yang jahat, Aurora," bantah Phillip sambil menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah _gadis yang benar-benar baik_."

Aurora tampak sedikit tersentak. Namun, ketegangan itu hanya sementara. Perlahan, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Phillip.

"Ya ... ya ... mungkin demikian. Terima kasih, Phillip," ujar Aurora perlahan.

Sementara itu, tangan Aurora semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Phillip. Dan dalam benaknya, bergaung suatu pemikiran,

 _'Aku, Aurora, anak King Stefan. Aku bukan peri yang baik hati dan tidak pula mendapat berkat dari peri untuk menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar baik hati.'_

Dalam pelukan Phillip yang menyembunyikan wajahnya—

 _'Aku bisa dan akan menjadi Aurora yang baik hati, yang periang, yang disukai semua orang ... selama kau tidak mengkhianatiku.'_

—seringai Aurora semakin melebar tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

 _''Karena inilah aku. Aku Aurora, Aurora yang sebenarnya.'_

.

.

.

 ** _***END***_**

* * *

Semoga terhibur! :D

PS: Stefan itu ... bajingan. orz

 _Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
